Pacific Suns: Battle of the Pacific
by Furiouswind
Summary: The War against the Neuroi was not over, not by a long shot. While war continued in Europe and Africa, the Pacific, the gathering point for rejects, has seen almost no action at all... Till now. OC warning.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I promised this story for so long! But I never got the guts to post it. Too many flamers and haters out there in this section. Yeah, I'm afraid of flamers and haters. Got a problem with that? Anyway, this story takes place in the Pacific region so that would mean that it will mainly include Britannia, Fuso, and Liberion. Karlsland may show up... or maybe not. Who knows?

Since I've put this story on temporary haitus, I will post the first seven chapters out first. Depending on my schedule, I may or may not continue. I actually have to do mandatory military service soon, so it would be at least another two months before anything happens. And I'm concentrating on my Angel Beats! story first.

For those wondering, I'm changing the way the different people address each other in accordance to their country. Fuso will use Japanese ranks to address officers, Britannia and Liberion will use English.

Here are some of that may come up

Gun-sou = Sergeant

Shou-sa = Sergeant Major

Jyun-shikan = Warrant Officer

Shou-i = 2nd Lieutenant

Chu-i = 1st Lieutenant

Tai-i = Captain

Shou-sa = Major

Chu-sa = Lt. Colonel

Tai-sa = Colonel

Following tradition, all Witches are based off real WW2 pilots.

* * *

><p><em>Strike Witches<em>

_Pacific Suns  
><em>

_Battle of the Pacific_

_Chapter 1_

_Welcome  
><em>

* * *

><p>"The enemy will never come this far"<p>

That was what the higher-ups at command had said.

"Look at its location! This place is impregnable!"

Such confidence in this small place.

"Our 15 inch guns will tear the enemy to shreds!"

Those large guns certainly do look fearsome.

"In any case, the war will never reach this part of the World."

How arrogant. How ignorant. How wrong.

* * *

><p>Neuroi, the enemy of humanity. While it was not certain from where they came from, what was known was that they were hostile. The petty squabbles between men meant little when the entire species of humanity faced extinction at the hands of these alien invaders. Humanity was facing a losing battle against these creatures and was desperate to find a way to combat them. The answer came when doctor Miyafuji invented the Striker Units. These machines used magic engines to amplify and greatly increase battle capacities of witches. Witches were common around the World, each having their own areas of expertise. Witches were now at the fore-front of every battlefield.<p>

Their courage and strength an inspiration to many as humanity now began to push the enemy back, reclaiming their homelands that were once lost. But the Neuroi were not easy to defeat, and the witches numbered only so few that they were deployed only in certain regions where they were most needed. The Afrikan campaign saw fewer Neuroi attacks, but those that did appear were fiercer and more ferocious than anywhere else. The liberation of Gallia and Romagna and the eventual push back into Kirksland saw some of the largest battles against the Neuroi that humanity had ever seen. The battle of Suomus was the turning point in the Eastern European theatre while Fuso Empire had not been attacked ever since the Fuso Sea Incident in 1937.

But that did not mean that the Neuroi were on the retreat. Far from it as the Southern Hemisphere of the World was still under threat and Neuroi control. Fuso's large neighbour, the Tian Shang Empire had seen more than three quarters of its land mass gone, destroyed by the Neuroi and was now reduced to mere pockets of resistance. To the far South of Fuso, the pacific had not seen much action even though they were right next to Oustralis. Oustralis had been Neuroi territory ever since the first Neuroi war, Britannia pulling its troops back North to the pacific Islands when the Neuroi hives appeared in large numbers. No one was thinking of amounting an operation to take it back as it was classified as suicide to even try it. Thus the pacific became the first line of defence against the Neuroi from the South.

"Enough with the history lessons. We already know about that so there's no need to remind us."

I blinked a couple of times, slightly surprised by their words. I wasn't really trying to give a history lesson, but rather an important reminder as to their duties here on this island.

"The Neuroi aren't going to attack us any time soon, Major."

One of the witches said, making some others in the room nod in agreement.

"We were sent here since we were the left-overs."

Another witch added. Some laughed at that. 'Left-overs'. It wasn't such a nice term once you got branded with it. While it was true that the Witches stationed in the South Pacific were quite numerous compared to other places, it was also true that the Witches stationed here had the tendency to be... less than expected. Some were here because of military misconduct, others displayed weak or little powers. There were even recruits being sent here to train. I, myself, was sent here because of a little... problem.

I wasn't exactly sent, however, since that incident was entirely my fault. However I do not regret coming here. Unlike the European theatre, the South Pacific saw little action, and unlike the Afrikan campaign which had indeed seen some of the fiercest fightings in the least number of skirmishes. Suomus and Orussia were too cold for me, and though I was offered a chance to fly with the legendary 'Silent Witches' of the 507th Joint Fighter Wing, I turned it down because I wasn't good at night flying. In fact, I'm so terrible that I would get lost without assistance.

"So are you going to let us go now, Major? Or do you have another speech to make?"

A witch in the front asked sarcastically. Though she was being rude to a superior ranking officer, I let it slide. I understand what these girls are thinking and I can't really blame them. I was only transferred here recently, and suddenly being placed as the commanding officer of this base, even I would think this was unfair. These girls have fought and bonded with each other for months now and suddenly they received a new commanding officer? No way were they going to just accept my word, let alone follow any orders I give.

"... Unfortunately for you, lieutenant, I still have some news to announce."

A stir of groans echoed around the room.

"Settle down. There's no use getting all pissed about it now. And it is going to affect all of you, so listen up. The Tian Shang Empire, or rather what's left of it, has sent us some of their own witches for further training."

"What? ! You can't be serious, Major! We already have two halls filled with trainees!"

"We can't train any more than that!"

As expected the response was so quick and immense that I didn't even managed to get my thoughts straight. A loud slam sounded from the table in front of me and the entire room fell silent. The source of the slam was the captain next to me. She was strict and followed rules almost to the letter. Even though I outrank her, I was scared of her too. The captain was a Fuso native, sent here after she punched her superior officer in the face when the order she was given made her angry. I did my research though, and found out that the order given to her was to abandon two whole battalions of infantry in order to ensure that a new secret weapon was delivered to safety.

The captain was outraged by this, punched the superior ranking officer and flew out with her witches to give aid to the two battalions. I was surprised that she wasn't demoted or court martialed after that, but apparently there was a rather important person in one of the two battalions she rescued, so she was sent here instead, together with a medal too. Not exactly the punishment her former superior commander wanted to see. So this captain may be more kind hearted than she lets on.

"Shou-sa, you may continue."

She said, prompting me to nod.

"Er... right, so the Tian Shang Empire is currently sending some of their own troops down to train."

"But why here and not Fuso? It's closer, and Fuso has the capabilities to train troops."

One of the Liberion witches raised a good question.

"Well, as most of you know, this island has a large number residents who came from Tian Shang. Compared to Fuso, the trainees would feel more relaxed and at home. Don't forget that the Tian Shang Empire is now reduced a small piece of land smaller than Britannia. This place would be like a home that those young ones have not experienced before, so be nice."

That made them silent. There were already a number of witches of Tian Shang descent who were serving in both Fuso and Britannian forces, not to mention that a lot of these witches here know some one who had lost their home to the Neuroi, or they themselves have lost homes to the enemy. I must have touched a nerve there.

"So the recruits will be arriving in two weeks. I expect every one of you give them all a warm welcome. As witches... as survivors, we are all equal under our sky. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"Shou-sa, if I may have word in private."<p>

I looked around and saw that the Fuso captain was standing there with her no-nonsense face again. This girl needs to learn to lighten up. But then again, maybe the training of Britannia was somewhat more relaxed compared to what Fuso had. Or was it because I came from Faraway land? The Britannian troops always called us from Faraway land to be extremely easy going. Not sure how much of that is true.

"... Shou-sa?"

The captain looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I must be day-dreaming again.

"I'm sorry, it's just my mind is thinking of something else."

I apologized, not sure if that would actually work on a Fuso trained strict and by-the-book witch. It wouldn't work on a superior.

"I apologize then. My matter can wait."

"Ah wait! That's not it. Follow me to my office. We can talk there."

I stop the Fuso girl before she can run off. This girl needed to get some lessons in understanding body language. Or maybe I wasn't clear myself? The captain snapped to attention.

"Thank you. Allow me to carry those for you, Shou-sa."

The captain reached out for the files in my hands, but I stepped away, giving her a courtesy smile.

"It's alright. I can manage."

The files in question were something I requested from the head office. It contained every single witch, division, supplies and trainees that this base has. I realized after arriving, that though this was a small island, it still housed quite a large number of military personnels. The Fuso captain wanted to protest, but kept her lips shut. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to help me carry these heavy files quite badly. She really was a kind girl. Still, this much wasn't as heavy as it seemed. Maybe the reason she doesn't voice her opinion now was because of what happened before, that incident that got her and her squadron into this sweaty and bug infested place. At least the food was good. I led the way to my office, which the captain was kind enough to open the door for me. I placed the files on my thus far empty desk, putting them one side before leaning against my own desk to face the Fuso captain.

"So? What is your worry?"

I ask, pulling out the first file to flip through. The captain closed the door behind her and still stood at attention.

"Permission to speak freely."

She spoke with some force.

"... That is why you asked to talk to me in private, is it not? Just loosen up. There's no need to be formal with me."

I said, flipping through another page. This base had a lot of troops, mostly infantry and land based, though. The number of aerial witches numbered few in comparison.

"I must ask for your forgiveness if overstep my bounds, or if I am being rude. But I must question your authority."

That made me stop looking through the files. My authority? Now that is something that I knew I was going to be asked about, though I expected someone else to ask before this captain did.

"... What makes you ask about that?"

I ask, closing the file and putting it down on the desk. The captain now looked slightly frightened. Probably due to the fact that she just insulted another superior office. The very first time she did it, she did not get court martialed but was moved together with her squadron all the way to this place for rejects. She would not risk another problem for her squadron and thus had to be careful with how she dealt with me.

"I-... I notice your complete lack of commitment or strictness to command the troops. I read your file before you arrived, Shou-sa, and this highly contradicts what was said about you."

"... A report about me. I see."

I nod my head as I began to understand what she was talking about. My past deeds were not very worthy of praise, but it did get me to my current rank. But what I realized after I reached this high place was that it was an extremely lonely seat.

"And what does that report say about me?"

I ask, feeling slightly bad for making this captain even more on edge.

"I-... I better not say."

"No, go on. I'm interested to hear what those brass balls have to say about me."

"'B-brass balls'?"

She asked in confusion.

"Ah, that's what I called them. The higher ups. They like being so high up and away from the action that they have time to polish the one thing they lack, their balls."

Of course, that was a joke, but apparently the captain did not get it.

"Never mind. So what was said?"

"... I-is is really alright?"

"Would you rather I give you an order to say it?"

I ask back. The Fuso captain thought about it, she actually did seriously consider it. What is wrong with her? But she finally shook her head.

"I'll say it for myself. However I would like to ask Shou-sa that if you feel offended, to punish me and me alone as it was my own doing and I did this on my own behalf. My unit and anyone else in this base is unrelated to this event."

This girl really did care for her team that much. I envy that trust.

"Sure."

"... The reports said that you were extremely strict with your subordinates, you even shot down your own wingman."

I thought back about whether that was true. Now that I think about it, I guess it was. I would not hide that fact since even I was angry at myself for that decision. But it was necessary.

"You were called the 'Reaper' and rarely flew after that. Your rough tactics and strict discipline forced even veteran witches to collapse. The reports say that you would do anything to complete the objective given to you, even if it meant sacrificing everyone in your battalion."

The 'Reaper'. Now that was a nickname I had not heard in a long while.

"And now you seem to be very different. Is it because of this posting? Or is it because of that incident?"

'That' incident. It was something that I heavily regretted doing. Because of my own weakness, my own blind conviction, I nearly made two squads of good witches lose their lives. All for what? Another promotion? Another medal? It was useless. If it weren't for the help that came from the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika, I would nearly lost everything. That incident really opened my eyes and it made me see my own bloodied hands, and the blood path that had led me to that place. I volunteered to transfer and came here.

"... I see, so? You wish to know what I plan to do with this squad, am I right?"

I ask, reaching over and grabbing my mug of coffee. The Fuso captain nodded.

"Hmm~, well, I do not really plan to do anything."

I answered, putting my mug back down. The captain seemed surprised by my answer.

"N-not do anything?"

"Well, I won't do nothing. But I will not drive for anything. As you know, captain, my past is one that is drenched in blood. Shooting down my own wingman, harsh discipline, nearly killing two battalions by my selfish orders, these are only the tip of the long list of things I've done. I will make this base into one that would not be called the place for 'rejects', but I will do so without sacrificing anything."

"... B-but you do not seem to be holding any confidence, or any command at all."

"It is true that troops will not follow me if I lack the right stance, if I seem unsure, but I'm doing what I determine is the correct course for me to take. Let me ask you something, Captain, why do you fight?"

This sudden question took her back.

"Er... because it is my duty. Because there are people who need to be saved and the Neuroi needs to be pushed back."

Her answer was straight forward and pure. This is probably the sort of stuff that the younger ones would say after watching a lifetime's worth of propaganda films.

"Duty... I see."

"Are you not the same?"

She asked.

"... I guess... I would not be. I fought for reasons completely opposite of yours. I had no sense of justice in me, no duty. I fought for two things; power, and for revenge."

I looked into my mug, remembering the days when I saw nothing but hatred. I looked for nothing but power, power to prevent what had happened in the past. I wanted the power to stop useless deaths. But I was so blinded by that drive for power and to quench my thirst for revenge that I had become a demon. Death incarnate. I had caused the one thing I did not want. I had performed with my two hands the things I wanted to stop.

"... Shou-sa?"

The Fuso captain looked at me with some concern.

"It's nothing. Anyway, you can relax. I will get this base into proper form, but in a more relaxed manner."

"... You plan to follow the 507 JFW?"

She asked.

"Them? Nah, even if its me, I couldn't make these witches into an elite force. No, I plan to make them prepared for the inevitable."

"Which is?"

"... The eventual push South to retake Oustralis."


	2. Chapter 2

_Strike Witches_

_Pacific Suns  
><em>

_Battle of the Pacific_

_Chapter 2_

_Night Flight  
><em>

While I did say that the push into Oustralis was inevitable, it was something that was probably a few years down the road. I knew that the higher-ups are wanting to retake that land but with the war on so many fronts, it was nearly impossible to actually gather the resources to mount any operation. And as I stated before, no one would dare mount an operation as Oustralis was 100 percent Neuroi territory. While the enemy has not made any movements, it has already taken a lot out of the different countries just to make sure that there are proper defences in place in this region. As a witch from the Britannian royal air force, I knew just how desperate these times were.

Britannia had allocated the majority of its forces to maintaining the defences of the mainland and its territories. One such territory was this small Island in the pacific. Lione City was located at the tip of Malayia and almost at the centre of the entire region. It was a perfect spot to have the headquarters at. It had a deep harbour and was at the perfect distance to launch forces to counter a sudden Neuroi attack. Located between Lione city and Oustralis was a large country called Pancasila. Pancasila was made up of two large land pieces and they were both under Baltland, but due to the Neuroi, the power control in the region shifted greatly. The two largest forces in the region were the Fuso Empire and Britannia. This Lione City and most of Malayia were under Britannia while Fuso took control of Pancasila and took the front lines.

To the East were a group of Islands called the Lupang Islands. Those were under Liberion control and as such there were Liberion forces in Lione city as well. Still, even with the large number of Britannian and Fuso military members, Lione City still had its own population, most of which came from the now gone Tian Shang Empire. Well, almost gone. I looked out of my office window and saw a couple of Tian Shang descent witches talking amongst themselves. They were rather interested in the witches coming directly from their ancestor's homeland. Still, they were under Britannia and were dressed as such. They were also expected to act like Britannian soldiers and had to address themselves as such. I just hoped that their pride doesn't get in the way of anything.

Tian Shang Empire was a great and proud empire. A little too proud. They had closed their doors to the Western powers way back, believing that they did not need to soil their long deep historical culture with outside influence. The Western powers, wanting to force a trade with the empire, waged a war. The Western powers won and the Tian Shang empire was broken. The loss of pride and power was what caused the entire piece of land to be destroyed when the Neuroi appeared. There was no counter attack system, no properly trained army to repel the invaders. Quite the sad story, truth be told.

"Major?"

I turn around, seeing a secretary look at me with a worried look.

"Are you alright, Major? You've been staring off into space for quite some time. Perhaps the heat has gotten to you?"

"No... I'm alright."

I replied with a smile, though my smile dropped the moment I saw what the secretary had in her hands. Another stack of documents for me to look through. The young secretary noticed my sudden change in expression and looked down at her stack of documents, before looking back to me with a smile.

"Since you're new here, a lot of formalities must be looked through."

"... Sigh, I know. Just leave it there."

I pointed to the last empty corner of my desk. I should not have applied for a desk job when I wanted to transfer. This was not exactly the job I was good at doing, but I guess it was better than nothing. Imagine what my old squadrons would say if they saw me now. Never mind, I can imagine a whole list of things. I picked up a document and looked through it quickly-

"... WHAT? !"

I found myself suddenly standing and shouting, which surprised the secretary who was trying to collect the finished documents.

"I-is something the matter, Major?"

She asked timidly. I looked through the document in my hand one more time just to make sure. This cannot be happening. Not this soon. I grabbed the phone, which was not located on my desk but rather on a stool by the side since my desk was literally a mountain of paperwork. I immediately dialled the number to the communications office.

"Yes, it's Major McKnight. I want all squadron leaders to report in my office now... Yes, now."

I put down the phone and looked at the document again. This war was happening too quickly. It wasn't long before the announcement came out throughout the base.

'"All squadron leaders are to report to Major McKnight's office immediately, I repeat, all squadron leaders are to report to Major McKnight's office immediately."'

The secretary looked slightly confused by all of this.

"Don't worry, you can take those and leave."

I said, pointing to a stack of documents I looked through and signed. The secretary nodded, picked up the stack and prepared to leave the office. Just as she opened the office door, a number of witches were coming in. They allowed the secretary to leave before they entered. These were the squadron leaders. Five of them. Two from Britannia, two from Fuso and one from Liberion.

"You summoned us, Major?"

One of the Britannian squadron leaders asked. If I recalled correctly, she was Jean E. Johnson. A rather straight-to-your-face leader whose squad was more or less the best in the base. If she didn't like something, she would outright say it. Personally, I would prefer it if she just kept some opinions to herself. The other Britannian leader was the young Anna H. Lancey, also called 'Ginger' for some reason I am not sure about. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she hates ginger. Or maybe not. Unlike Jean, Anna was the silent type. She rarely voices her opinions and really just stares at someone really long before she mutters a word. In a word, gloomy.

"This concerns the Britannian air force more, but since it relates to this base, I have to call upon all of you."

I began, looking at each of the squadron leaders. The Liberion leader, Joanne C. Meyer, wasn't really listening to me. Liberions rarely listened to Britannian commanders anyway. But I have to admit, certain Britannian commanders were the type that were just begging to be ignored. I'm from Faraway land, so I don't really have any loyalties with Britannia. Joanne was an ace pilot, but she volunteered to be transferred here in the pacific for some reason. Maybe she got tired of fighting non-stop. As for the last two, the Fuso captains, they were a formal bunch.

Much like the Karlsland leaders, these Fuso leaders tended to be rather up-tight about some things. The captain from before who voiced her concern towards me, Takeuchi Shion, the Fuso Naval captain. She still looked rather uneasy. Maybe I should not have said so much. The other was Kanai Miyuki. Dressed in the Fuso army red short hakama, she was really quite a contrast with Shion. In a way. She stood at full attention and paid no mind to the Liberion leader who was standing with her arms behind her head and yawning. Seriously, you're an ace, behave like one.

"Anyway, it seems that Britannia is going to be launching an attack against the Neuroi in Oustralis."

The moment I said that, the squadron leaders all looked surprised and slightly worried.

"We never had any conflict with the Neuroi from Oustralis, so why now?"

Jean asked.

"It seems that the stalemate in the European front had caused the brass-balls to look bad. The successful 501 JFW was disbanded some time ago and the initiative that they had was lost once they reached the Rhine. They want a victory badly, so they're trying to hit the Neuroi in Oustralis. For that purpose, they are sending us the Bandit witches."

When I said this, the two Britannian leaders were somewhat surprised. The other three were confused.

"Bandit witches? Shou-sa?"

Miyuki asked, puzzled by the name. I would be too, except I knew who the bandit witches were.

"They are a group of witches from both Faraway land and Britannia who specialize in intruder missions. Also called the 'Bandits of the Sky', they have one of the highest number flights for any squadron as well as having the lowest casualty rate."

I explain to the other leaders.

"So they are like the elite aces of Britannia?"

Joanne wondered.

"Not quite. The elite are the 'Her Majesty's Witches'. The Bandits are more like bombers and precision fighters. They are not used to fighting head-on against the Neuroi, but rather strike when the enemy least expects it. It been a secret squad for Britannia until recently."

"And Britannia was not wanting to share its secrets with the rest?"

The Liberion leader raised an eyebrow.

"Look, every country has its own secrets. Anyway, the bandits will be arriving a week after the trainees from Tian Shang arrive. We have until then to get ready for a large scale operation to assault Oustralis."

"That's too soon!"

Jean said, obviously not happy and voicing her concern immediately.

"Well, it's not like complaining to me would do any good."

I replied, passing the document to her to look at.

"The bandit witches squad would be made up of four members. We would be required to provide fighter escort until they reach the coast of Oustralis."

"Sounds like suicide to me."

Joanne muttered and the others nodded in agreement. I had to agree on that as well.

"I know, but it isn't my call. This came in directly from above. We need to begin training immediately. I need all of you to start taking patrols and night training exercises."

I told them, heading towards the door.

"Major? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Percy-boy about this news. I'll also go talk to General Yamashita to see if he can call in a few battleships to help us."

I explain, reaching for the door knob.

"Battleships? We're not going into war, are we?"

I pause, turning to the squadron leaders. They obviously do not understand what this mission means. What it will bring.

"This mission is like prodding the sleeping nest of bees. Don't get me wrong, I want this intruder mission to succeed as much as the next suicidal brass balled idiot does, but what I know is that once we open fire, this stalemate that we have been enjoying for the past few years will end. There will be fighting on a scale like we've never seen before. So to answer your question, Captain Takeuchi, yes, we are going into war."

Relaying the orders that were issued to me to the commanders in charge of the base was not easy. For one, they weren't informed of it even though they were in charge of this base. Secondly, they had to be told by a witch who was lower ranked than them, and they were ordered by the very same witch. For this operation, I have been placed in charge. Maybe it was due to my experience with intruder missions. I have flown with the bandit witches, but was never part of them. I knew what type of unit they flew and I seriously do not want to be at the receiving end of whatever weapons they're bringing. Bandit witches were usually heavy armed, and they were fast.

But as intruder planes, they were weak in a dog-fight. Another reason why they would send it to me was because of my record, and 'who' I was. I hated that part of my past and identity. Even trying to escape my past by running half-way around the World, I was still on the long leash. It was already dark by the time I finished convincing the base commander that I was the one in charge of the operation. Almost everyone was asleep and the base was quiet. Only a few military police were patrolling about. I walked into the hanger, expecting to find no one inside. I was thinking of taking to the skies for a night flight. I'm no good at night flying, but at least I don't crash that often. But to my surprise I found that I wasn't alone. Working on a striker unit with oil and grease all over her, the young blonde witch was too busy to even notice my approach.

"Hmm... this doesn't look right."

She muttered, tossing a large metal object over her shoulder. I caught the metal piece and looked at it. I'm no mechanic, but isn't this part of the magic engine?

"Hmm? No 'clang'?"

The girl popped her head out of the striker unit and turned around. The moment she saw me, her mouth flew wide open.

"Ma-ma-ma-"

She stammered.

"... May?"

"MAJOR! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU WERE HERE!"

The girl nearly screamed in my face, jumping up to salute. Her face was nearly smeared completely black with grease.

"At ease. Mind telling me what you're doing here... er..."

"Woodward! Second Lieutenant Woodward, ma'am!"

She shouted again. This girl needs a volume control.

"Right... 2nd Lt. Victoria C. Woodward. You're from Faraway land, right? Me too."

I said and the girl immediately eased up.

"R-really? That means you joined the Britannian air force instead of the Faraway land air force?"

"The Britannian air force had the action and it was also better paying. I'm sure you're the same, 2nd Lt. Woodward."

"My friends call me 'Woody'."

She smiled sheepishly. Woody? What sort of name is that?

"So? What are you doing here so late?"

I ask, looking at the striker she was working on. A Hawker Hurricane MK II. An old model since the Hurricane MK IV model was already in circulation. Also, the European theatre was now using the new Spitfire MK V models. I heard a lot of good things about that unit that made me itch to try one. Maybe I should try asking Britannia for one? Not that they'll actually bother to listen to me. I noticed that the striker units in this base were mostly Hurricane MK II models. The Fuso witches were also using older models, the A6M3a Zero striker units.

The newer A6M5 models were all given to Fuso witches in the European campaign, but it should be noted that the Fuso strikers, though being an older model, was still much better compared to the lousy crap we Britannian witches had. As for the Liberion witches, well they didn't get anything better either, with a F4F Wildcat. I heard that Liberion had amassed a large fleet in their harbour somewhere to the East of here, and that those fleets were given the newer F4U Corsair and F6F Hell-cat units. This place was really the 'left-overs'. Hopefully before the large operation begins, we can get newer units in. At least enough to outfit one squadron of witches. If my fears are right, the Neuroi will retaliate en mass against us once the Bandit witches are done.

"I'm working on the unit. Trying to bring its power capacity up."

Victoria grinned, showing me her handiwork. I don't really understand the structure behind the striker units, but I guess it looked pretty good.

"Is it done?"

"Almost. I just need to find another magic reflux-capacitor to replace the old one."

"I see."

Actually I don't. I looked around, seeing a bunch of metal pieces that looked similar to the one she tossed out in one pile. She must sorting through them to find the right fit. I knelt down and looked through the pile. I looked at the piece in my hand and rummaged my hand into the pile.

"Erm... Major? What are you doing?"

Victoria asked, slightly concerned that a superior officer was getting her hands dirty. I don't really mind, actually.

"I'm... looking for- ha!... this?"

I yanked out a piece that was buried deep inside. My arm was now covered with oil, but it can be washed off. I passed the piece to Victoria.

"Does this work?"

I asked. Victoria looked at the piece with a queer eye.

"Let me try."

She looked back at her striker unit, tinkering for a while before-

"IT FITS!"

Seriously, this girl needs to lower her volume. I wipe my arm down with a rag while Victoria starts up her striker with joy. She jumped in and activated her magic. Small pointed ears appeared on her head as well as a small tail. The old unit sputters with new life, giving out a roar that you would expect in an old model striker. This girl really knows her stuff.

"Good, want to take it for a spin?"

I ask. Victoria looked at me with wide eyed anticipation.

"Can I?"

"Sure."

"But don't we need permission?"

"I'm giving it. Of course, I'm following too."

That really surprised her.

"Y-you are? B-but what about your unit?"

She asked. That made me smile a little.

"Don't worry about me. My unit arrived shortly after I did, but I did not have time to take it out of the crate."

I pointed to a large box at the side of the hangar that was marked 'FRAGILE'.

"Should I give you a hand with it?"

She asked, getting out of her unit.

"Sure."

The two of us walked over to crate, with Victoria bringing along a striker carrier to carry the unit once it was out of the crate. But a problem came up. For some odd reason, my crate was locked up with a large iron lock.

"Er... don't you have the key, Major?"

Victoria asked, to which I shook me head.

"I wasn't told about this. Hmph, so much for military delivery. Want it done properly and they do it like crap. Expect it to stay as crap and they suddenly do a proper job... Stand back."

I warned Victoria, before pulling out a pistol from my holster. The moment she saw that, Victoria jumped back.

"M-Major? !"

I ignored her and fired a few shots into the lock. After the third shot, I kicked the lock, breaking it. Holstering the pistol, I began to take the chain off.

"Are you really sure it's fine to just shoot like that?"

Victoria asked, somewhat worried.

"Don't worry, I'll just say I saw a rat."

I smirked.

"A rat... I don't think if that would work on- WOAH!"

Victoria's focus changed immediately when I opened the crate. Lying inside, painted in my own dark grey and blue colours, marked with the symbol of the Britannian Royal air force on its wings, my striker unit was certainly a piece to behold.

"A Hurricane MK IV model! I can't believe you have one!"

Victoria was practically drooling all over my unit, her eyes festering at every nook and cranny of the machine.

"I was part of the Britannian Royal Air Force, mind you."

I said it with some pride.

"It looks so nice... I really envy you, Major."

"... I see."

Envy. I guess they would feel that way. Victoria and I lifted my striker unit out of the crate and moved them to the launching platform. Victoria jumped back into her striker unit as I did some basic systems check of my machine. So far it looked like everything was fine. I climbed up the platform and jumped into my unit. The warm sensation of the machine as it connected with my magical reserves. My grey wolf ears appeared and I twitched them, since it was some time since I had them out. The long grey bushy tail that came out from my back felt slightly stiff, but nonetheless it was somewhat good to bring it out. The magic output activated the propellers. The roar of the engines came to life and the power that flowed through was exhilarating.

"Take-off!"

Detaching from the platform, I pushed the unit forward. The take-off was smooth as I flew across the hangar floor and out of the doors. Taking flight as I flew higher and higher than before. The thrill of the wind blowing past me as I sped through the air. The roar of the engines was truly an adrenaline booster. The night sky, with the stars that dotted in its dark openness. I felt as though I could fly higher and touch them. Swim in the vast expanse of the night sky. Flying whilst on my back, staring up to the night sky. I thought back to what my wingman once told me. We are all the same under this sky. I never really understood it till now. Now that I think about it, I wonder is she doing?

"M-Major! you're flying too fast!"

Victoria finally reached my altitude, her machine being older and slower than mine.

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I flew."

I apologized with a smile.

"Eh? Major hasn't flown in a while?"

"Nope. Once I got my position, I sat behind a desk. I directed command rather than head out. Now that I think about it, it was a rather stupid idea."

I sigh, flying a little higher than before.

"Most witches still continue to fly even though they have reached a commanding rank. But I suddenly thought that I could manage battles more effectively if I did not concern myself with every single small report that was being made."

I thought back to my days back in the European theatre. I fought in Gallia, Romagna, Suomus and even Karlsland. I moved to Afrika, fought the Neuroi there and then realized my mistakes.

"... It took many years, and two very special friends to make me realize my faults. So I ended up here."

"Friends?"

"Ah... Second Lieutenant Elizabeth F. Beurling from the 507th. She retired a few years back and now trains the next generation of witches in Britannia. She's from Faraway land too, you know. And we both wear the same uniform because we were in the same squad once. Though I could never get her to stop smoking and drinking. A bad habit, considering she was my senior at that time."

I chuckled a little as I thought back of the good times. It was unexpected, but apparently after she retired from active duty, Elizabeth had apparently found herself a man. Not sure how that went though, since I haven't been opening my mail for months.

"And your other friend, Major?"

"Hm? Oh. You should know her. Oberleutnant Hanna-Justina Marseille."

At that, Victoria's mouth flew wide open once more as she realized just whose name I said.

"Y-you know the 'Star of Afrika'? !"

"Of course I knew her. I was stationed in Afrika as well at one point. Though I wasn't under the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, I did meet her a couple of times as the commanding officer of the Britannian 610 Air division. She's quite the character, that much I can tell you."

I remembered that even though she was a mere Orberleutnant, or 1st lieutenant, she had the guts to go up against me. I was a captain at that time, so I held seniority over her. I was discussing plans with and details of operations in the area with her commanding officer, the Fuso Ace Katou Keiko when Hanna barged in and started to berate me about a lot of things. Since I was also slightly bull-headed back then, the two of us butted heads for three days straight. Although Katou was an interesting and nice person to talk to, I could tell she disliked my tactics greatly. I don't blame her. I hate my own tactics.

"So Major, you knew two ace pilots? That's amazing!"

Victoria said with her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It isn't really amazing. Looking at them, what have I accomplished? Elizabeth, we both flew together on missions. She became an ace pilot while I became an unknown captain. Marseille is younger than me and yet her fame has reached all the way to here. Compared to them, I am nothing."

I wasn't anything amazing. My hands were drenched with the blood of my fellow witches. My path that led me here was filled with destruction and death. I was a curse, I was death incarnate. I was the reaper.

"That's not true!"

Victoria shouted, catching me off guard and causing me to lose balance slightly.

"Major is also someone worth praising! Although everyone knows about your past as a strict leader who would not stop to sacrifice everything to win, we also know that you have led countless victories against the Neuroi! That is something that not everyone can be proud of!"

Hearing this young girl talk about me was somewhat... odd. And refreshing. So I could not help but laugh.

"Ma-Major? ! Are you ill? !"

Victoria apparently doesn't know why I'm laughing, though I had to wonder if being ill can also constitute to laughter?

"No, I'm fine."

I replied, wiping away a tear as I finally got my laughing fit under control.

"It's just... I can't believe that I have to be lectured a third time. This time by one of my own nonetheless. This is too good to be true."

"A-a-a-a- I'M SORRY!"

Victoria bowed apologetically with such intensity that she actually somersaulted in the air.

"Woah, you don't need to apologize. In fact, I should thank you. For someone as foolish as me, I need to be constantly reminded of the things around me to help me walk on the right path. So thank you."

At this point, Victoria seemed so flustered that her face was nearly going to explode.

"... We are all equal under the sky... How true."


	3. Chapter 3

_Strike Witches_

_Pacific Suns  
><em>

_Battle of the Pacific_

_Chapter 3_

_Sweet things  
><em>

_Takeuchi Shion's POV_

I had wondered where McKnight shou-sa had gone off to since she wasn't present in her office. I was worried about her since she had not appeared at the canteen for dinner. I asked around base and found that she had just finished discussing something with the generals and colonels in the base. Most likely about this large scale operation that was going to happen. I was impressed by shou-sa's ability to read the situation so far ahead, her deduction that the Neuroi would counter-attack almost immediately after the Bandit witch attack was something that I knew of, but would not take any action. In Fuso, we were taught never to take action unless we were certain. In this case, I wasn't. If the Bandit witches managed to destroy a hive in Oustralis, that would probably cripple the Neuroi and thus allowing a continuation of the assault.

But shou-sa did not seem think so. In fact, she seems to be anticipating the Neuroi to attack to come before the operation begins. There was something mysterious about shou-sa, something that I could not quite put my finger on. I remembered when I read her files I was extremely frightened. She was a supposedly sadistic strict leader who would not forgive a single mistake. She was said to not care about her own comrades, that she would send witches in like they were mere numbers. It was said that whenever she entered combat, her entire self would change from an emotionless and cold-hearted leader, to that of an enraged beast. In Gallia, she fought on the front lines and earned herself a commendation. She fought in Romagna and Venecia shortly before the 501st came in, then she was transferred to Suomus to take command.

In Suomus and Orussia, she was known to push her unit beyond its limits, forcing her witches to fight without pause or breaks. Because of her efforts, the shift in the tide of battles in Orussia and Suomus took a turn for the better, but left a lot of Witches afraid of her command. She was then moved to Afrika, she once again pushed her unit beyond exhaustion and nearly faced annihilation. She was then transferred here. At first I thought she came here as a form of punishment, just like how I was sent here after punching my superior in the face for giving me an order to abandon our allies. Or maybe she came here to straighten out this base? I personally did not know.

Which was why I was extremely confused when I saw her in person. Sepheria L. McKnight shou-sa. Coming from Faraway land and joined the Britannian air force at the young age of 14. She was now nineteen, having fought this war for five years. Compared to me, who only fought for a year, I lacked the experience of an actual battle compared to her. On my very first assignment out of officer school, I punched my own superior officer and disobeyed orders. I was fully prepared to face any punishment, but received none. Being stationed here for the remainder of my current one year being active seemed more like a mental punishment than an actual one. Then she came.

I had fully expected Shou-sa to be the one to give me my punishment. I thought she would be sent here and make us go through her hellish regime of training, and maybe do something suicidal like charge in Oustralis by ourselves. But none of that came. Well, we may as well be charging into Oustralis with this sudden new order that came in from higher-up, but I thought it was going to be by her own mouth that the orders would come through. When I saw McKnight shou-sa, I was really in shock. She came off the plane with her long dark hair in a mess and stifling a yawn. She even collapsed right in front of all of us, who had gathered out into the field in full formation to greet her.

Imagine the shock all of us had when our new commander appeared and collapsed in front of us due to jet-lag and hunger. It has only been a few days, but her actions completely contradicted her reports to the point where I actually started to question her identity. But there was no mistake. She really was the 'reaper' McKnight, the 'Knightmare General'. At least the pictures were the same. Her personality was one that was rather laid back, contrary to the demon leader that she heard so much about. On the first day, she did not give any orders for patrols or conduct any training exercises. She just spent the entire day getting used to the weather and time.

Alright, so I agree that the weather is really something to get used to, but she did not have to walk around without her shirt and pants. Walking around in just a black sports bra and instead of her usual black tights, she wore black spats. On the second day, she suddenly disappeared and was later found wondering around in the city area eating the local delights and doing some sight-seeing. Alright, so I admit as well that the food here is good, but she disappeared without any notice given to anyone! And when we found her, she merely smiled sheepishly and offered us some of her food as well. I had a serious drop in faith in her.

On the third day, I thought she had recovered from whatever illness she had as she had requested to see the sleeping quarters with a surprise visit as well as inspect the usual training regime of the witches. But what shou-sa did instead was she started to talk with the members individually. Her surprise visits to the sleeping quarters had caught most of the witches with their rooms filled with personal effects and rubbish all over. Truth be told, even I was surprised by this surprise inspection. First, by how even my own squad had not kept their rooms properly, and also by how I forgot to put away some of my own things when it was my room. But what was even more surprising was the fact that shou-sa did not bother to scold anyone.

She simply began to talk to each individual, discussing things that they liked. She either shared an interest with some of the witches, or she was willing to listen to new ones. She even asked me about my own hobby of keeping coins from different countries. Ah, but my collection is merely for educational purposes. It isn't particularly because I like shining objects. Anyway, her inspection of the training regime also resulted in her simply nodding and walking off to head back to her office. I personally did not really think she was doing her job seriously... until she told me.

It took quite a bit of courage for me to go up and confront her about my concerns, and I was constantly worried that she may only be playing the fool and that she would suddenly lash out at me. But instead, shou-sa merely smiled. A smile so sad that I could not help but feel sad myself. While she did not explain what she meant back then, it nonetheless made me feel that she could be trusted. That she knew what she was doing. Something must have happened in the past that made her change. Something in Afrika. Maybe I should ask her about it- ah, but maybe not. I pushed my luck pretty far with the last time. But of course, I need to find the shou-sa before I can ask-

"... Hmm?"

The sound of engines roaring in the night made me pause. Was there suppose to be someone flying this late? If I remembered correctly, shou-sa cancelled all night patrols for this week, citing that the idiotic navy in the area would probably just shoot them down due to miscommunication. So who could be flying at this hour? I walked over to the window to take a look. At first I spotted nothing unusual.

"... Must be my imagination."

But just as I said that, two figures zoomed past the window at extremely fast speeds.

"Wha-"

I opened the windows and stuck my head out to get a better look. Sure enough, there were two witches flying in the night sky, racing against each other. Both were Britannian striker units, but one was clearly a newer model. One of them was Victoria C. Woodward shou-i, and the other is-

"SHOU-SA? !"

I could not believe my eyes when I saw shou-sa flying in the air in formation with Woodward Shou-i. And it looked like they were both enjoying it. But that's besides the point! Shou-sa specifically prohibited all night flying herself! Just what is she thinking? !

* * *

><p><em>Sepheria L. McKnight's POV<em>

"Alright! Let's take them down!"

I call out to Victoria, who gave me the thumbs-up. It was fun flying in the night sky, and it was fun to fly in formation as well. Victoria did a rather good job in keeping up with my Hurricane MK IV unit in her Hurricane MK II. I had to hand it to her, her adjustments to her unit did pay off. As we approached the landing strip leading to the hangar, my eye caught the figure of someone standing by the hangar doors with arms crossed. Uh-oh. As Victoria and I landed, I realized that the person was none other than Captain Takeuchi Shion. With her arms crossed and looking extremely angry, I guess I had explaining to do. As Victoria and I lock our units into the platforms, Captain Takeuchi approached the two of us, making Victoria slightly nervous. I guess the Fuso captains did a rather good job at creating an image of strictness. Supposedly Karlsland officers were the same, but I don't think Marseille would fit in that category.

"It's okay, you go on to sleep."

I told Victoria, who nervously glanced to the Captain and to me, before she nodded and ran off. As I jumped off the platform, Captain Takeuchi approached me literally fuming from her ears. Too much magical output, if you ask me.

"Oh, what's up, Captain?"

"Shou-sa! What were you thinking? !"

She demanded. So I guess a casual greeting wasn't enough to get me out of this mess. Nope, didn't think so.

"What was I thinking? Nothing much, really. Maybe just trying to get some fresh air?"

"You prohibited flying at night yourself! So why did you fly?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha, you got me there. I guess I could not resist taking it to the skies again."

I admitted, trying to laugh it off, though it only made the Captain even more angry.

"And to think I was worried about you-"

The Captain stopped short of finishing her sentence, capping her own mouth with her face going quite red. I could not help myself but to use this to poke fun at her. She was just too cute to resist.

"Oho? You were worried about me? That's sweet."

"N-NO! I WASN'T!"

The captain denied it so angrily that I decided that maybe it was best to not make her any more angry than she already is, though it was good for a laugh.

"What's so funny! Stop laughing!"

The way she tried to stop me from laughing is also sort of cute. Ah, if Marseille was here, what would she say about this?

"Sorry, but I could not help myself-"

GROWL

My stomach gave off a rather embarrassing sound, marking the end of this odd argument.

"Hmm... guess I should have eaten something before flying-"

Before I could finish my sentence the Captain shoved a cloth-wrapped box into my chest.

"I-I was looking for you s-since you never appeared for dinner."

"Oh? You brought me something to eat? Thank you!"

I opened the box and noticed a very neat arrangement of food set inside. It looked extremely delicious, but-

"This doesn't look like the canteen food."

"I-.. Since they closed the canteen I-I had to go out and buy some food!"

"Hmm? Is that so? Well, don't mind if I dig in."

I know that she never did leave the camp. I guess that's another part about her. Not being honest. I had gotten used to eating Fuso meals since a number of times in the past my division had to join with Fuso witches for operations. So my handling of the chopsticks was somewhat good, if I say so myself. Sitting down on the launch platform, I dug into the food and-

"..."

"S-shou-sa? H-how is it?"

"... De-"

"'De'?"

"DELICIOUS!"

I shouted, surprising the captain. But it was true, this food was really good.

"R-really?"

She asked me, her face brightening up. What a cute reaction.

"Yeah, it is really good. Especially this... what exactly is this?"

I ask, picking up the strangely shaped food.

"That's a tako-weiner."

Captain Takeuchi explained.

"Hmm... Tako-weiner. I see."

So it was simply a sausage shaped like an octopus. Still, it added a new perspective on the taste. Finishing the box, I closed the lid and smiled, feeling much better now that I'm full. Captain Takeuchi handed me a mug with some liquid inside. Ah, this is their 'miso soup'. I slowly drank the soup and felt its warm and slightly salty liquid travel down to my stomach, effectively warming my entire body. Though this place may be hot during the day, it was also rather cooling at night. A warm soup is rather good.

"This soup is really good, Captain."

I smiled to her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, if it's like this, I could drink this soup everyday."

The moment I said this, however, the Captain's faced exploded in a deep shade of red as she dropped the flask from which she poured the soup from.

"Oh, you dropped the soup. You should not waste any."

I said, reaching down to pick up the flask that had dropped down, not realizing that the Captain had also tried to pick it up. Our hands brush against each other, and she immediately retracted back her hand.

"Hii!"

She cried out, jumping back. Her face seemed to burn up even more.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

I ask, wanting to reach over to gauge her forehead temperature, but the Captain dodged away from my head, and without a word, ran out of the hangar. I could only blink in confusion as I sat there in the hangar alone.

"... What exactly did I say wrong?"

I wonder, taking a few more sips from the soup. It really is good.


	4. Chapter 4

_Strike Witches_

_Pacific Suns  
><em>

_Battle of the Pacific_

_Chapter 4  
><em>

_Liberty and Booze  
><em>

_Joanne C. Meyer POV_

I did not know what had happened over the night, but apparently something DID happen between the new Major and the Fuso navy captain. I think everyone noticed this change as each time to Major tried to call out to the Captain, or when they would meet by some coincidence, the captain would run off with her face burning red. Obviously the new Major does not know what she did, otherwise she would not show such a perplexed look on her face. It had garnered the attention of the entire base as the Fuso captain wasn't exactly subtle in trying to hide her embarrassment. I did not know the Fuso captain that well, but I'm sure someone in my squad would know.

"Huh? You don't know them, Captain?"

One of my witches asked. I shook my head as I took a bite out of my bread.

"That's strange, I thought you would try to get to know more about them since you're all around the same rank."

Another said.

"Guys, the captain doesn't like to mingle with others, remember?"

A third said, bringing her tray of food to the table. In the canteen, the different squads do not usually mingle with one another, choosing to sit at the tables with their own squad members.

"Elaine, you're eating that again?"

The first witch asked the newcomer to the table. 2nd Lieutenant Elaine A. Valencia was my wingman, with her chestnut coloured hair flowing slightly past her shoulders. Her left bang was kept back by a hair clip she got recently from an admirer in the base. I would not tell her not to mix with men, but it would be a problem if she focuses on nothing but that guy. I have to admit though, he did seem rather nice. As for what Elaine was eating, it was a Fuso set meal, complete with rice, soup and grilled fish. She chooses not to touch the fermented beans that are called 'natto'. I wouldn't touch those with a five foot pole.

"It's nice, why don't you give it a try?"

Elaine asked, helping herself to the fish. A really simple meal but she looked like she was really enjoying it.

"Just because your lover is from Fuso doesn't mean you have to force yourself to eat Fuso food."

The first witch said, making Elaine gag on her food.

"W-who is my lover? ! I was just thinking about maybe repaying him back for the hair clip, that's all!"

"Oh? And by repaying you mean by cooking him a meal? In Fuso, isn't that a sign of affection?"

"Carolyn!"

This banter was starting to get off topic. Plus, it was rather boring to listen to them talk about this while I'm eating. My bread was losing its taste.

"Alright you two, settle down. You're ruining my food."

I said, breaking up the two.

"Elaine, you're too easy to read. Carolyn, stop teasing my wingman."

I pointed to the first witch. Warrant Officer Carolyn E. Harris. She was the wild one, constantly sticking out of formation as though she wanted to prove something to everyone else. That sort of tactic wasn't my style, nor was it even recommended. I swear, those propaganda films sent back home were more dangerous than the Neuroi, giving the newer witches grand delusions of fighting in glory. Bullshit, I tell you. Every single one of those words were lies.

"Right, so what can you tell me about them?"

I ask, changing the topic back to what it was before.

"Well, I'm not sure about the army's captain, Kanai Miyuki, since she rarely speaks out. But what we know is that she's very strict and rigid. I've seen her practice swinging her sword early in the morning everyday, and right after that she goes for a run. Personally, I don't know where she gets all of that stamina to do all that."

Carolyn said, stabbing the bacon on her plate with her fork and waving it about as she continued talking.

"As for the other Fuso leader, Takeuchi Shion, she seems to be more open. She takes an active role in training and seems to know what she's doing. In short, she's the type of person who can take control and lead. Say, Katherine, don't you know more about her?"

Carolyn asked the second witch, who was still eating her food.

"mashgba-"

"Swallow before speaking!"

Carolyn scolded the other witch. Warrant Officer Katherine A. Walsh, another rookie just out of training school. Both Carolyn and Katherine were apparently friends in training school, and so they stuck together all the way. However unlike Carolyn, Katherine was the more reserved of the two. She talks less, letting Carolyn do almost all of the conversations. She is also seems to be the one who holds the more reason behind the two, although she is also known to forget basic things. Like table manners.

"As I was saying, I only know as much as you."

Katherine said after swallowing her food down. So I guess that means no one knows anything more than that. But like Elaine said before, I don't really like to mingle around with others. Just sticking with my own squad is good enough. About this incident, it was more nothing more than a passing curiosity, that's all.

"Say, captain, what do you know about the new Major?"

Carolyn asked.

"Nothing much."

I replied, dipping my bread into some soup to soften it.

"It can't be nothing. You were reading her file for a whole day. There had to be something that you found out."

This girl was persistent. To the point of annoyance, actually. But it was true, I had read the Major's file for one entire day. I had heard rumours of the reaper before when I fought in the European wars. Heard nothing good about her besides that she had a near flawless victory streak. Note the word I use. 'Near-Flawless'. Like most commanders, the Major had her flaws, but because her victories numbered so many, some of her losses were... left out. I had not seen a file that had black-marked out about half of its contents, and failed to cover-up that she nearly killed almost all of her teams.

Was there something worse than trying to kill her own squads? What exactly was she doing during those years before coming here? Was this why this coming operation was given almost immediately after her arrival? And also why the mission was given to her and not the base commanders? I spotted the Major trying to talk to the Fuso captain again, but to no avail as the Fuso witch ran off once more. Perhaps I could offer some sort of leverage for information. I took another bite from my bread before getting up from my seat.

"Captain?"

"I need to talk to the Major for awhile. You girls get to the hangar and prep the strikers for launch."

I told them before rushing after the Major, who left the canteen probably in search of the captain. I stepped out of the canteen and spotted the Major turning a corner. Wasting no time, I ran after her. After I turned a corner, however, I came face to face with the Major herself, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was waiting for me.

"So? You wanted to talk about something, Captain Meyer?"

She asked in a sort of friendly yet creepy manner. Just who is she?

"... I need to know something, Major."

I replied, choosing my words somewhat carefully.

"Everyone needs to know something, Captain. If you're wondering about what happened between me and Captain Takeuchi, you're asking the wrong person as I do not know what is wrong either."

I don't think you're even thinking about what you did to her. But that wasn't what I wanted to ask.

"I wanted to ask about the up-coming operation."

"I told you all that I know about it-"

"I want to know about why you were told rather than the higher-ups."

The Major seemed a little surprised by my question.

"Maybe it is because I am the one in-charge of the witches?"

She replied my question in a rather sly manner, not answering me straight-on.

"You know that isn't what I'm looking for, Major. What happened in Afrika? What made you come here? Some one of your record would not be allowed to come here just on a whim. There must be some reason behind this-"

I was cut silent when I felt a sudden flow of magic coming from the Major. A magic circle appeared under our feet, spreading out from the Major. The walls started to crack as the pressure mounted. I felt... fear. I was afraid of this feeling. But as quickly as it began, it stopped. The Major took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"... Captain, you're too curious for your own good. Some things are best left alone."

The Major said, turning to leave. I was still shaking from the confrontation, but I knew I still had to press for more.

"M-Major! H-how about a trade?"

I ask, making the Major stop and turn.

"A trade? And what exactly would I want to trade for?"

"... I have information detailing the Liberion operations in the area, in particular, the navy movements in Pearl Harbour. I'm sure it concerns us all."

Now that seemed to have perked the Major's interest.

"So, Liberion really is preparing for an invasion... Fine, come with me."

The Major led the way down the hall towards her office. Opening the door, she stepped into her own office where her secretary was sorting out some paperwork.

"Mary, would you mind getting me some coffee? Make it extra strong with ten lumps of sugar in it, no more, no less."

The Major said, and her secretary raised an eyebrow at the Major's weird request, but then noticed me standing there as well. The secretary nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her. The Major walked over to her chair and sat down in it, opening a drawer of her desk and pulling out a bottle of whisky and two glasses. Obviously she wasn't going to be drinking coffee.

"Have a seat."

She said, uncorking the bottle and pouring two glasses, shifting one towards me. Should we really be drinking this early in the morning? The Major did not seem to care as she downed her glass in one gulp. Did not know she could drink, but then again, I did not know a lot of things. She saw me eyeing my glass, before giving a smile.

"What's this? A Liberion that is afraid of drinking? This is new."

Now that really touched a nerve. I may be lazy, but when it comes to defending my country's honour, I will do it. I grabbed my glass and downed it, though regretted it almost immediately as the liquid was strong to the point where it felt like it was burning my throat. I coughed and gagged, making the Major roar out in laughter.

"No one told you to drink it like that!"

She laughed, pouring herself another drink and gulping it down. She looked perfectly fine, but why? Wouldn't the drink affect her as well? Even if she was a heavy drinker, there would be some signs after drinking this heavy drink.

"You still don't get it, Captain?"

She asked. I shook my head. The Major sighed, sitting back in her chair. She looked slightly disappointed, as though she lost her fun streak. She then point to the top of her head. Two wolf ears popped out from the top of her head, twitching a little. Magic? She was using magic to drink this?

"It is a very good way to train yourself in the finer parts of magic control. It's a trick I picked up in Gallia. This is the reason why my magic hasn't faded as much as other witches at my age."

She explained, pouring herself another glass.

"Want another go?"

She asked, gesturing the bottle to me. She was testing me. Or was it having fun? I could not tell with this person. But this was a challenge with Liberion pride on the line, even though it was my fault that got myself easily provoked into this challenge.

"... Fine."

I snatched the bottle from her hand and brought it straight to my lips. I opened up my magic channels as my rabbit ears appeared on my head. It was easier to drink this heavy drink with magic, but something did not feel right. It was still painful to drink.

"You need to focus. You're currently exerting all of your magic to the outside. Focus on yourself and wrap the magic around the lining of your throat to prevent the drink from touching your insides."

Just what was she talking about? Wrapping? Focus? Insides?

"If your ears and tail are showing, then it means you're exerting too much force and too little control."

I put down the half empty bottle, rather angry at being played for by this Major.

"I don't understand what you're talking about! What is with this game of drinki-"

I felt something wanting to come out the wrong way. I felt really sick as my head was beginning to feel like a lead weight. Without missing a beat, the Major pointed to the toilet attached to her office, which I ran to. It was embarrassing for me as I was vomiting everything I had into the Major's toilet.

"Like I said, you need to focus."

The Major said from her seat. She was obviously having fun at my expense. I wasn't feeling too well even after emptying my bowels into the toilet, slumping into the chair opposite the Major at her desk. The Major merely smiled, reaching into her drawer and pulling out another bottle. This one was water.

"Here, it'll help."

She said, tossing me the bottle. Using the last of my strength, I opened the bottle and tried to drink its contents. The acid at the back of my throat was cooled down by the water, but it also made the water quite nasty tasting. Like drinking my own vomit. Not a pleasant thought.

"Now, as for the point of this."

The Major began, pouring herself another drink.

"Control is something that most witches do not learn about their powers. They put on the striker unit and rely on its regulators to control their powers for them. I'll tell you something interesting, Captain. This technique of training is used for the top witches in the Commonwealth. I'm sure you know what that means."

I sure do. The top witches of the Britannian Air Force, also known as the HMWs. Her Majesty's Witches. The elite witches who were used in the defence of Britannia. They were an extremely mysterious group, being well-known and not at the same time. People knew that the HMWs existed, but no one knew the true extent of their powers. A large Neuroi invasion of Britannia was thwarted by the HMWs alone, making them one of the strongest witches around. Does that mean that the Major was one of them?

"Within the HMWs, there also exist a certain group of individuals. Special individuals. Specializing in all sorts of things that would make the Neuroi look like a mere puppy."

A special group of witches? What does that mean?

"When I first joined the Britannian Air Force, I was invited to join this group of special individuals. We do not work together as a team, however, so it seemed more like a title than an actual squad. We were each given individual missions and specific orders to carry out. Strategic bombing and intruder missions is only one part of it."

"T-the bandit w-witches?"

I ask, still feeling queasy. The Major smiled and nodded.

"That is only one part, but yes. The intruder missions of the Bandit Witches were something that we did. But have you ever thought of flying straight into the Hive of a Neuroi? I'm sure you haven't. It is suicidal. But suicidal is what we do best."

"Wha-"

"I wanted to quit, but seeing my track-record, the higher-ups would not let go so easily. I thought something was off when they so easily allowed me to be transferred here. So this operation was the reason."

The Major seemed to have a hint of sadness in her tone.

"... I-if it was a secret, then why share it?"

"We are not bound by any oath of secrecy. This group is not one with secrets. We are a group that would do anything to get things done, no matter the cost. We are Her Majesty's Knights, the Fidei Defensor also known as the Knightmares."


	5. Chapter 5

_Strike Witches_

_Pacific Suns  
><em>

_Battle of the Pacific_

_Chapter 5  
><em>

_What we all are  
><em>

_Sepheria L. McKnight's POV_

Knightmares. They were certainly a mysterious group, not that I can say anything about that since I'm one of them. But it was true, we Knightmares rarely work together, thus it was merely like a title. Since I was in a commanding position, I was known as the 'Knightmare General'. Another name I detest being called by besides 'reaper'. The official name for us Knightmares was 'Fidei Defensor', or 'Defender of Faith'. We were also called 'Gratia Defensor' and 'Regina Defensor', meaning 'Defender of Grace' and 'Defender of Queen'.

Still, we were always known as Knightmares and that was the only thing that most reports label us with. All of this was merely for show, though. I wasn't the only 'Knightmare' who was well known. Colonel Dolores Bader, leader of the HMWs, was actually a Knightmare member as well, being the one who invited me in. Elizabeth Beurling was another, though I had to question her entry into the group. Each and every famous Britannian Witch you can find is, in fact, a member of the Knightmare group. But it's just a title that the higher-ups slap on you while saying 'just get it done'.

Of course, not all Knightmares really take that order seriously. Most of them are cautious and still strive to complete their missions with safety in mind. I was probably the only exception, listen to that order 'just get it done' and following it to the letter. Maybe that was why the higher-ups are still giving me assignments even though I announced my desire to resign. It was only a title, but it was also a contract, and invisible leash that was tied around my neck. No matter where I go, I would only end up still being under their eye.

The Liberion captain had left my office some time ago, saying that she needed to rest after all that drinking and puking. I guess it was too much to ask for her to be my drinking partner. The precise magic control was something that was taught to a lot of HMW witches, and almost all Knightmare Witches knew about it. It wasn't so much about controlling magic as it was just chugging down alcohol. Well, enough with the bottle. I put the bottle back into my drawer and picked up the piece of paper Meyers dropped on my desk. Before she left she said it contained all the details of the Liberion movements.

I had to wonder what was her position that allowed her to gain access to such privy knowledge. I opened the letter and looked at its contents. Liberion was amassing a large fleet in Pearl Harbour, that much I knew. Five carriers, each with its own escort fleet. Some sort of secret weapon was being escorted? Or was it some invasion force of Oustralis? If those Liberion idiots are thinking of striking before the Bandit Witches arrive, then we're in bigger trouble than I expected. The defences of these islands are not enough to withstand an attack. The nearest Liberion base was in Lupang. Maybe I could get Meyers to try and get the Liberion task force to delay their attack, though that would only be wishful thinking.

Every country was in a dead-lock with the Neuroi and they each wanted to prove that they were still powerful by securing at least one major victory. Politics, even when our entire species is on the brink of extinction, it can still find a way to stick its ugly head into this mess. I folded the paper and placed it into my drawer. For now, I should over see the morning training. Oh wait, it's already afternoon. Time sure flies. I got up and grabbed my jacket, leaving my office. Just outside, I bumped into my secretary.

"Ah, are you done, Major?"

She asked, sipping on some coffee.

"Yeah, I'm done. I'm going down to oversee the training exercises."

"Is that so? So no extra strong coffee with ten lumps of sugar?"

She asked somewhat sarcastically.

"No, I'll take tea instead. Two lumps of sugar, no cream."

I replied, smiling while I head off.

"Is that to go?"

She shouted as I turned around the corner. I gave her a thumbs up and walked off. For now, I do not need any more alcohol. Truth be told, even I am unable to attempt what the Captain was doing before. Chugging down the entire bottle? Even I'm not that crazy. As I stepped out into the open field, I noticed something odd. Each squadron were only gathered with their own people, not mingling with one another at all. Granted, I had never taken command of a Joint Fighter Wing, nor have I issued command to anyone besides Britannians and people from Faraway land, but I knew that without team work from all groups, this place will not stand a chance. In particular, I noticed that the Tian Shang descended Britannian Witches were all by themselves, repairing what seemed to be extremely old units. This was troubling.

The divide between the groups were too diverse and this would prove to be troubling. This base isn't a Joint Wing group, but since they were all within the same area, they were all stationed at this base. Technically, this Lione city is under Britannia control, while the Southern country of Pansila was under Fuso. The Eastern Lupang Islands were under Liberion, and the waters further East of those islands were also patrolled by Liberion forces. The tension between the different powers was creating such a rift that it could prove fatal if a battle against the Neuroi were to occur.

For now, I have to deal with the Britannian side. I walked over to the Tian Shang Britannian witches. There were only four of them, but I could sense quite a bit of magical power flowing from them. As expected from the Tian Shang blood. The Tian Shang Empire was once one of the World's greatest Kingdom before their country was completely wiped out from the map. They had a rich and deep culture, as well as their deep and profound understanding of Witches. Unfortunately most of that knowledge is now lost, but these Tian Shang witches were undoubtedly living proof that their legacy had not died out.

These girls will prove to be an invaluable asset in the battles ahead. But as second rate citizens of the Britannia commonwealth, being born either in Britannia or some other country that was under the commonwealth, like this Lione City, they were not given the recognition nor respect that they deserve. I intend to change that. To me, it does not matter your blood, country, occupation, age, gender. If you can fight, I will use you to your fullest extent.

"Hey, what are you girls doing?"

I ask, catching the attention of the nearest witch. They looked at me with curiosity and some fear.

"M-major, w-we were just repairing the units. W-we'll be be ably to participate in the exercises soon!"

One of the witches quickly said, looking apologetic at the same time.

"Hmm... what is wrong with the unit?"

I ask, squatting down to take a closer look at the units.

"M-major! Y-you don't have to do anything! W-we can fix it ourselves-"

"Just be quiet for the moment."

I snapped at the girl, making her cower. I turned my attention back to the unit. The entire unit was old and nearly rusted to the core. The entire internal parts were too used that I could see the wear and tear. Was this the situation with second rate citizens? Faraway landers were the same position not too long ago, so I can understand their pain. But this was quite bad. I got back up to my feet, sighing as I shook my head in disappointment. What has the commonwealth become?

"W-we'll have them fixed soon!"

The witch said, but I raised a hand to stop her. I looked up to see across the air field. The units in this base were of the older model, but they were nonetheless better than these relics that these Tian Shang Britannian witches were using. I spotted the person I wanted to see.

"Victoria!"

I called out to the other Faraway Land witch. She noticed my call and immediately ran over.

"What can I do for you, Major?"

She asked somewhat excited. She still needs a volume control.

"There are still quite a number of older Hurricane MK II models in storage, am I right?"

Victoria rubbed her chin in thought for the moment, before nodding.

"I saw about ten of the old models in the old storage shed behind the hangar. They seem to be collecting dust, but nonetheless usable."

Ten, that's more than enough. Even if some were the fail, at least they had spare.

"Alright, let's go get them out. Call the technicians to prep four more platforms."

"Yes sir!"

Victoria saluted as she happily ran off to do as I told her.

"M-major? W-why?"

The Tian Shang witch asked, clearly confused.

"The answer is simple. You are my witch. As my witch, I expect you to fly to the best of your abilities. That's all."

I walked off and headed towards the hangar where the rest of the Britannian witches were.

"Major, are you sure you want to let them use the Hurricane MK II?"

Jean E. Johnson asked, clearly showing her distrust of the Tian Shang descended witches. This was one thing I did not like about the attitude these witches had.

"Jean, we are at war. The enemy does not discriminate who you are, or where you are from. If you protect your friends, they will protect you. Do you want your flank to be protected by someone with a faulty engine?"

I asked with some force in my tone. The Britannian captain was taken aback, but shook her head in the end.

"See? That is why I'm getting them to train in more powerful units... I want all of you to listen to me carefully."

I said, raising my voice to let everyone in the hangar hear me while I eyed every Britannian witch here.

"You are Britannian Witches, part of the great common wealth that her Majesty had created. You will show the correct attitude and behaviour that is expected of a witch under the flag of her Majesty. That means you will not act like selfish little brats who treat others like dirt. You WILL respect your fellow witches, especially Britannian witches, whether they are from the mainland or from a common wealth country. Do I make myself clear?"

I ask with force in my tone. The Britannian witches seemed to be afraid, nodding immediately.

"... Good. Now help your fellow Britannian witches. You all will be flying together with them in formation. And who knows? Maybe you will learn a thing or two from them."

* * *

><p><em>Liu Chi Xue's pov<em>

I had not seen such a powerful leader like the major before. Strong, beautiful, and determined. She wasn't like other Britannian officers I had served under who had treated us Tian Shang witches like we did not exist. This major saw us and approached us. Not only that, but she had allowed us to use the same models as the other Britannian witches and had gotten the other witches and technicians to help us ready the units. There truly was no way for any of us to understand nor fully grasp what she was trying to achieve by doing these things.

"Who is the highest ranking one?"

She asked once we were all ready to enter our new units.

"That would be me, major."

I raised my hand.

"Rank?"

"Sergeant."

Was it really necessary for me to state my rank though? I did not see any significance in my rank, though the major somehow or rather saw things differently. Apparently she seemed to be angry at something.

"B-but I'm fine like that, major!"

I quickly added, making the major raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? If you don't have a proper rank, you will be looked down upon by others."

"I'm fine, major. I want my fellow witches to respect me for my own achievements. I want them to respect me as a person, not for my rank that I did not earn."

I do not know whether what I said was out of line, or whether I was being too conceited. Maybe both. I had heard the other witches talk about the new major, stating that she was suppose to be some sort of demon leader, so maybe I wasn't exactly sure what was going happen to me. Would she reprimand me for talking back to a superior officer? Or would it because I declined a promotion? The major stared at me for a moment. A rather long moment. Then she laughed. Quite a loud laugh at that too. I did not know what was going on, or why she was laughing, resulting in me being somewhat flustered.

"Ah, sorry about that. It's funny how you remind me of someone."

She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You're Liu Chi Xue, am I right?"

She asked.

"Er... Yes, but-"

"You have your sister, Liu Yu Xun, here as well?"

She looked over to the other end of the hangar where my younger sister was, testing out her new unit.

"Good. I'm expecting great things from both of you. See you in the air, sergeant."

The major smirked, walking off. I was left in awe at her figure. Truly, she is a mysterious person.

* * *

><p><em>Jean E. Johnson POV<em>

I still did not want to believe that the Major would allow these Tian Shang Witches to use the Hurricane model. I simply stood by the side, watching as the technicians and the other witches help to set up the platforms with the Hurricane striker units. I could only grit my teeth and look on with utter disbelief as one of the witches clumsily slipped and fell off the platform. How could the Major expect these witches to be of any use? Unlike the Major, I had seen them in training. They were weak. Why waste good units on them? If they could not control their magic in older models, then how could they hope to use the newer ones? Magic control did not matter when it came to the striker units, but the witches themselves. I felt a tug on my sleeve and I looked down. Anna was standing next to me, pointing to the Tian Shang witches with a puzzled look on her face. She must be wondering about why I wasn't helping out.

"... It's pointless, Anna. Just look at them. They can't even start the engine properly, let alone fly it. Why does the Major bother with them?"

I voiced my honest opinion. Anna and I had stuck together since our academy days, and we both had an understanding with each other. But there were times when Anna had her own strong opinions that were against mine. Like now. Anna shook her head to my words, pointing to one Witch in particular. If I recall, she was the Sergeant in charge of the Tian Shang witches for the Britannian air force in this base. What was so special about- A sudden blast of magical energy caught me by surprise. Such intense magical powers that it made the various tools in the hangar to rattle and fly off their shelves. I was so surprised by it that I was caught unprepared and was hit by the full blast of it without properly adjusting myself, resulting in my actually being pushed back by the force. Did this Tian Shang witch have so much magical power in the first place? This power was strong, strong enough to rival even me. No, she could be greater than that. The Tian Shang witch had small brownish orange ears appear as well as a large bushy tail of a Dhole. Such a rare magical power was in a Tian Shang witch? It just wasn't possible.

"Still think they are a bother?"

I turn around and saw the Major standing behind me with her arms crossed, a smirk across her face like she knew this was going to happen.

"M-Major! T-this is not normal! I-I mean, such power is-"

"Impossible for a Tian Shang witch? Do not forget, Captain Johnson, that the Tian Shang empire had lasted for about 5,000 years before being destroyed. They have had the longest time to cultivate and perfect techniques that are now being used as the basis for training witches everywhere. The Sergeant here is particularly strong with her powers. Do not underestimate her twin sister either."

The Major pointed to the Tian Shang witch at the other end of the hangar. Unlike the Sergeant, who had long hair, this twin sister had shorter hair that travelled slightly past the shoulders. The moment she got into a striker a second blast of magical powers exploded from her.

"T-this is..."

I could not understand what was happening. These witches displayed poor control with older models, so why do they show such huge leaps in power now?

"There is something you should know about Strikers, Captain. Though I only researched up on this just last night, it seems that each Striker unit has a limiter built within them. These limiters would prevent the Witch from potentially causing a short-circuit within the magic engine. Each new Striker unit would have a new limiter that sets a higher limit and witches who can use them have already grown and matured their magical potential to the best of the capabilities of their previous Strikers. These two sisters have trained and honed their magical abilities beyond what the older models could provide. And as expected of the Dhole, they are strong when together."

The Major, she seemed to know all of this. But how could she have known when she only saw their training once? As though reading my mind, the Major tossed me a small piece of metal. Catching it, I looked at it with no clue as to what it was.

"That is a limiter."

She explained. A limiter? This?

"Notice how the edges are all worn out? The scratches and grooves all over the surface? Those are not from age and time. Those scars are fresh. The older models could not contain the powers that these two sisters had and they cracked under the pressure. I hope you don't have any complaints by now, Captain Johnson."

The Major smirked. As much as I hated to admit it, the Major was right. The enemy does not discriminate and if these Tian Shang descended witches are really this strong, then perhaps this a war that we could win.

"Right, Captain Johnson, Captain Lancey, I want both the 232nd and 226th squadrons up in flight for training. Use paint rounds since I have a feeling we would need every bullet we have left on this Island."


	6. Chapter 6

_Strike Witches_

_Pacific Suns  
><em>

_Battle of the Pacific_

_Chapter 6_

_Practice mishap  
><em>

_Takeuchi Shion POV_

I had trouble keeping my heart straight after that night. What shou-sa said that night was merely a coincidence. I knew that. She did not know the meaning of what she said in Fuso. This was why cultural differences were always hard to keep in check. But even when I understand this, I can't stop my heart from beating extremely quickly. Thus each time I saw shou-sa I could not help but run away to hide my embarrassment. But now that I think about it, it is also shou-sa's fault! She keeps popping out of nowhere! How does she manage to find me even when I'm off hiding? It was like she was able to track me down no matter where I went. To be truthful, it was rather annoying. I could not find a good time to compose myself properly. Now as I watched from the Fuso hangar at shou-sa supervising the engine testing of the Britannian strikers in the Britannian hangar, I still could not shake the uncomfortable feeling in my chest.

"Tai-i? Is something wrong?"

I turn around, seeing my wingman Sakagawa Kaoru chu-i looking at me worryingly. I had to push aside my confusing feelings. Now we needed to train for the inevitable operation.

"Nothings wrong. Let's go."

This nagging feeling in my chest will not go away. But as long as I am in the air, I will be able to push them aside. As long as I am in the air-

"Ah, Shou-sa."

Kaoru suddenly said, making me jump. I did not dare to turn around, my face was already burning up as I heard footsteps walk into the Fuso hangar. Why was shou-sa here? ! Shouldn't she be attending to the Britannian witches instead?

"Oh, good work on the strikers, Kaoru, and thanks for the tip on that nice food stall you told me about the other day."

Shou-sa's cheery voice echoed loudly throughout the hangar. And what did Kaoru talk with shou-sa about? Why was I not informed about this?

"Ah, I thought it would suit your tastes, shou-sa. By the way, did you enjoy the other place I recommended?"

My wingman asked in a little too friendly tone.

"Yup, it was excellent. I asked the locals as well and they told me of one by a road called... er... what was it again? Along the river."

"Ah! That place. Well, it is the main market for this island, so there would be a lot of stalls. I have to warn shou-sa though, you have to watch out for the South side of the harbour though since there have been rumours that there had been several kidnappings in the area."

"Bah, where ever there is good food, I will go to it. If anyone dares to stand between me and my food, I'll shoot them with my gun."

"Ha ha ha! Shou-sa is cool! You'll protect me if I'm in trouble?"

"Of course! You can count of me!"

The two were laughing while saying such stupid things that it was pushing my irritation levels beyond acceptable levels. Why was shou-sa talking so nonchalantly with Kaoru anyway? Since when were they so friendly with one another? As I could no longer take it, I turned around in a fit of anger and was about to tell Kaoru off, but right in front of me was-

"Yo."

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-hou-sa? !"

Shou-sa's face was close, so close to my face that it was impossible to see anything else. My face immediately exploded as I felt my embarrassment burst through the limits of human possibility.

"You've been avoiding me throughout the entire day, captain Takeuchi."

She said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"H-have I-I?"

I look around for a way out, but shou-sa suddenly planted her hands by the platform, barring me from escaping. Her smirk was starting to look like a wolf cornering its prey. Wait, she is a wolf. Someone! Help me!

"You've been acting extremely weird, captain, but I don't particularly hate it. I rather enjoyed this game of chase."

Her words were making her hungry smile even worse! I was like prey to her! Mere food to be eaten!

"Shou-sa, you're scaring our tai-i."

Kaoru spoke up.

"Oh really? Sorry about that."

Shou-sa smiled, letting me go and walking towards the hangar entrance. But she paused, turning back to us.

"Although you Fuso witches, as well as the Liberion witches are not part of a Joint Fighter Wing with us Britannia, for you guys to listen to my requests of a joint training. Thanks."

Shou-sa said that with such sincerity that it threw most of us off. In particular, me.

"What are you talking about, shou-sa? We are all witches of this base. Though this may be Britannian land, we are still allowed to have our bases set here. So the least we could do is to listen to your requests."

Kaoru laughed, to which shou-sa smiled.

"I see. But thank you all. Ah yes, Kaoru, I got some of that sweet bean bread you asked for."

Shou-sa reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped packet. The moment she saw that, Kaoru's eyes lit up. Shou-sa tossed it to Kaoru, who caught it and she was soon sent into her own World of happiness and sweets.

"Ah~ this sweet smell, this texture, this is certainly that rumoured 'impossible to get sweet bean bread'! Thank you shou-sa! I owe you!"

Shou-sa smiled, waving it off as she left the hangar. But no sooner after she left, Kaoru seemed to realize something.

"Hmm... but how did shou-sa manage to get a hold of this bread? I heard that they only make ten of these everyday and that no one even knows where the stall is."

* * *

><p><em>Sepheria L. McKnight POV<em>

I headed up to the side where a small stall had been set up as the control station. It was rather laughable since it consisted of nothing more than a table to carry the radio equipment and an umbrella. Mary, my secretary, was standing there and waiting with my tea.

"Here you go, Major, two lumps of sugar."

She said, handing me the tea in a paper cup.

"Thanks."

I took it and stood behind the radio operator, who was a young man in his late teens.

"Major, all squadrons on stand-by."

The operator said. I took up the charts and looked through them. Three hangars, five squadrons, one run way. What sort of airfield was this anyway?

"Mary, do you mind finding me a table and a map of the area?"

"Yes, Major."

Mary left after that and I turned my attention back to the airstrip.

"... Get the Liberions to take off first. Followed by the 232nd and the 226th. Get the Fuso 7th air brigade and the 12th air brigade to stay close behind. Tell them to watch for any sign of a troubled striker unit from the other squadrons."

I instructed to operator and he relayed my orders. Soon, the Liberions were in the air and the Britannian witches were up next. I needed the Fuso witches to be launched last as I was still somewhat unsure on how the old striker units of the Britannian squadrons would handle. As the Fuso witches had the most reliable strikers around, I figured they would be best to act as an emergency rescue unit. And I was right on my intuition immediately. One of the Britannian witches' Striker started to spew smoke from its engine.

"F-fire!"

The Britannian witch seemed to be panicking as she suddenly released a burst of magical energy, causing the problem within the striker to escalate and flames started to shoot out from the unit. Snatching the mike from the operator, I decided to address the situation myself.

"Tch, idiot! Fuso 7th and 12th brigade, get to it."

I relayed my order through the radio.

'"R-roger."'

That was Takeuchi Shion's voice. The Fuso witches were quick to rush forward to assist, but the Britannian witch was apparently too frightened to let anyone help her as she suddenly took off, flames still streaming from her unit.

'"S-shou-sa!"'

"I will take care of it. You girls stay grounded. Captain Meyer, can you hear me?"

'"Loud and clear, Major."'

"We have a Britannian Witch out of control with her flaming striker. Try to get her to land before her unit blows up."

'"Will do."'

I tossed the mike back to the operator, turning to the Britannian hangar. My unit should still be on stand-by.

"Major? Where are you going?"

The operator asked, seeing me walk towards the hangar.

"It is not easy to get a frightened witch to land. Luckily, I've had experience."

Without another word from the operator, I left and hurried into the hangar. The technicians were all scrambling to prepare for a crash landing if necessary. Good, at least some of them were competent. No one noticed me as I jumped into my striker until I started up its engine.

"Major? !"

"Open the doors! Now!"

The technician was in shock from this, but he nodded, ordering the doors to open. As soon as the doors were wide enough, I shot out of the hangar doors, speeding up as I took off from the tarmac

"Shou-sa? !"

"Stay on the ground and assist with the emergency landing!"

I shouted to the Fuso witches and the remaining Britannian witches still on the ground as I flew higher up to catch up with the flaming unit. With my Hurricane MK IV, it was easy enough, even overtaking the Liberion witches who were trying to chase and corner the frightened Britannian witch. Were the units this base was currently using really that bad? I sped past them and managed to over-take the frightened witch, spreading out my arms to stop her from flying off in this direction.

"Calm down!"

I shouted loud enough for her to hear. But it seemed it did not work as she was still panicking. The fire to her unit was not wild, but it was getting dangerous. The Liberion witches had formed a ring around her to prevent her from running anywhere.

"Calm down! We cannot help you if you're not cooperating!"

I tried to get her to comply but it still wasn't working.

"Fire! Fire! Someone put it out!"

I gritted my teeth, feeling that time was running out. I had no choice. I closed my eyes and started to focus my magical reserves. I had vowed never to use this power after 'that' incident in Afrika, but now was an exception. I slowly felt the magic spread across my body, causing a slight tingling sensation. I opened my eyes once more. My magic circle exploded out as I allowed it to take form. This magic, this skill, was the reason why I was named 'Knightmare General'. It was a skill that should not exist. Ever. But for now I had to plunge myself back into the darkness to use it to save a life. I took a deep breath, then-

"Warrant Officer Marilyn Vale. You will listen to my commands."

I said with force and magic. At that exact moment, the Britannian witch immediately stopped flailing about and looked at me with an empty expression. Good, for now it worked. But it was far from over.

"Warrant Officer Vale, eject from your striker. Now."

She did as she was told, unflinching and not blinking as her strikers left her legs and plummeted to the ground. As for Marilyn, she fell a few feet before Joanne C. Meyer caught her. For now, I can relax. I released my magic and Marilyn slumped unconscious.

"Nice catch, captain Meyer."

I smiled, feeling slightly strained and trying to catch my breath. I was getting too old to use this magic often.

"Major... what you just did-"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

I cut Joanne off, and it seemed she knew that I wasn't all too keen on explaining myself, so she dropped it. I watched as the strikers hit the ground below and exploded into a fiery inferno. Luckily the fire teams were already dispatched and the fire was kept under control.

"Alright, let's get her down. Captain Meyer, you may continue with your squadron's training, I'll take over."

I took Marilyn's unconscious body from Joanne and flew down back to the ground where medical teams were on stand-by. I rested her on the stretcher and nodded to the medical team who left with the unconscious witch with them. I had to use that magic again, and it was somewhat painful. Physically, mentally and emotionally. I never want to use it again.

"Are you alright, Major?"

Jean asked, but I waved her off.

"I just... need to... rest."

I locked my striker back into the platform before slowly coming out of it. But then I realized that I had pushed my limits. My vision was starting to blur-


	7. Chapter 7

_Strike Witches_

_Pacific Suns  
><em>

_Battle of the Pacific_

_Chapter 7_

_Sealed Powers  
><em>

_Takeuchi Shion POV_

I was rather worried about the entire event. When shou-sa asked us Fuso witches to stay behind, I was thinking that she was showing favour to the others squadrons, but as it turns out, she had placed us behind the Britannian witches because our units were more reliable to react to any situation. Unfortunately, while we could not stop the witch from going wild and taking off, shou-sa had ordered the fast moving Liberion witches to chase after her. Of course, they could only go up to a certain speed in that old unit, so shou-sa actually went up there herself. I did not know what she did, but she calmed the witch down immediately. At the same time I also felt a strong magical impulse.

It was hard to explain, but it was like having your soul sucked away. Everything seemed to freeze up for that short moment. Fear would grip you as your entire body would feel drained of life, of willpower. It was a somewhat frightening feeling. Soon, it was over, and shou-sa landed back down with the witch unconscious. The striker unit that crashed and exploded was quickly doused of the flames that were spewing from its wreckage and the unit was brought in to the hangar. I looked up to see the Liberion witches still continuing their training, probably ordered by shou-sa to continue training as I saw the Britannian witches do the same. Not all, though, as it seemed the Tian Shang witches were doing something else. They were all heading back into the hangar while the rest of the witches took off. Was there another problematic striker? From the engine tests they performed just now, it did not seem like it. So what was going on?

"Tai-i?"

"Kaoru, take over, would you? I need to check up on something."

I told my wingman as I docked my striker unit and jumped out. Something was amiss at the Britannian hangar. As I neared the Britannian hangar, I could hear panicked voices from within.

"... what do we do?"

"Calm down! She told us what to do."

"But still-"

I peered into the hangar and was unsure of what I was seeing. The Tian Shang witches were all huddled together by shou-sa's striker unit. Was something wrong with it? Then I saw it. Shou-sa's body was slumped against the platform. I panicked, rushing into the hangar.

"Shou-sa!"

"Wha- when did she-"

"Shou-sa! Shou-sa!"

"Calm down! She isn't dead."

One of the witches said, pulling me back.

"She used too much magic and she's just unconscious."

The witch explained, though I did not seem to hear it right.

"Wha- what do you mean by that? !"

"The Major managed to tell us before she completely slipped unconscious. She doesn't want to cause a scene so she requested that we all continue our training session."

"But-"

"What we can do now is to believe in the Major's words."

I was not convinced by it. I could not be. How can shou-sa give such an order? Even if she did, how can she not say anything to us?

"... Move her to the infirmary."

I said, shrugging off the Tian Shang witch's hold.

"But-"

"I'm the one currently the only ranking officer around here. So MOVE HER."

The witches all seemed to be taken back and nodded, carefully lifting shou-sa up and carrying her off. I guess I would need to cancel training for today. But what was it that shou-sa did? Using up almost all of her magic? Was it her ability? Just what was it? I had a strange feeling that if I looked deeper into it, I would be able to get a glimpse into who shou-sa really is. But at the same time I also had a feeling that I would only end up further from her.

* * *

><p><em>Sepheria L. McKnight POV<em>

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling my entire body aching sore. I slowly got up and noticed that I was in a bed in the infirmary. Didn't I tell Chi Xue and the others to just leave me by the platform? I would usually recover this lost of energy within an hour's time. It usually did not cause any need for concern, though this time round the backlash I received was far more severe than I had ever experienced before. Was it because of my age? Or was it because I was reluctant to use it on my fellow witch? I did not know, but what I was convinced about was that it was getting dangerous to use this ability again. I would not use it again as not only does it injure me, but it is painful for me to watch it being applied upon my fellow witches.

"Ah, Major, you're awake."

I turned and saw that sergeant Liu Chi Xue was standing by my bed along with her sister, sergeant Liu Yu Xun.

"... Who told you to move me here?"

I ask, sitting up.

"It was.. er... Captain Takeuchi."

The sergeant explained, somewhat nervous. I see, so it was Takeuchi who ordered them to bring me up here. I did not know whether to scold her, or to praise her. While a bed is better to rest on than the cold steel platform of a Striker, it would only cause unnecessary problems with morale of the base. It would also bring my ability to command into question. This was slightly troubling. I swung my legs off the bed and slowly got up.

"Major! You should still rest-"

"I'm fine."

I cut her off, slowly regaining strength back in my legs. I can't stay cooper up on the bed all the time.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour."

"An hour... I see."

An hour, this has to be the longest time for me to be out by using that skill. But the last time I passed out using this skill was years ago. Maybe the first time I used it? I could not quite remember. The first I used it, I did not know how to control it and so it led to me passing out. But what was wrong this time?

"How was the training?"

I ask, trying to change my thoughts. Chi Xue looked to her sister, slightly unsure of what to answer. She then took out a small piece of paper to read from.

"... E-each squadron went about with their own training. The Liberion squad was able to execute a good level of training. The Fuso air brigades were able to take off and perform even when one of their squadron leaders was missing. Britannian air squads 232 and 226 were able to do a stage 3 training session."

"... And yourselves?"

The two witches looked to each other, then shook their heads.

"We were looking after you, Major, throughout the entire time."

They were? I can't believe I caused more problems. Again.

"... Alright, then let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

I looked at them, then smiled.

"Why, to train of course."

The training exercise had begun with the two Tian Shang witches quite enthusiastic about testing their new units. I'm sure they were quite eager to get off the ground since their maiden flight was rudely halted mid-way.

"Are you sure we can just take off without clearance?"

Chi Xue asked me. I simply nodded and pointed to the insignia on my arm.

"This allows me to do anything I want, at least to a certain extent. I'm allowing this exercise to continue, so just take off. I'll deal with the formalities later."

Though I say that, I knew that no one would question this once they realized I was the one who authorized it. There were many perks with being a Fidei Defensor, though it does matter when and where to use it. Still, I hated being one and would try to refrain from using this authority too much. Then I noticed that the hangar was still quite noisy with engine roars. I turned and saw that the two Tian Shang witches were still here.

"... What are you two waiting for? Go!"

I shouted at them, causing them to jump and fly immediately out.

"... Girls these days.."

I sigh, shaking my head as I took off shortly after them. The skies above was certainly a good way to stretch my muscles after collapsing, though I should not push it just yet. I was already reaching the age where my magic should be waning, thus it would be strange for me to collapse after using 'that' spell. But something was still not right. What was it? I had a strange feeling that I was missing something extremely crucial, something that I had always used before for this spell. I shook my head after a while of mulling it over in avail.

Nothing was coming to mind. Best to focus on the training. I could look up on it some other time. I instructed the two witches on some basic flying, something which I had previously thought they were properly trained in. I was wrong. Apparently they weren't taught anything BUT the basics. They lacked any knowledge on advance dog fighting tactics or maneuvers. I knew that to get them to practice such things would require the entire squadron plus an additional one squad. Oh well, there wasn't much I could do now, was there? A siren suddenly sounded down below at the base. An alarm at this time without my knowledge could only mean one thing. And enemy attack.

"You girls, get back down to base, load up on live ammunitions and wait for my orders. Relay that to the others as well."

I told the two Tian Shang witches before diving straight down. Because this was a private training exercise, I had forgotten to bring along a radio. I'm definitely going to get scolded by Captain Takeuchi. I flew straight down and spotted a nearby soldier.

"Sergeant! What's going on?"

I shouted. The soldier heard me and ran over to me.

"It's been all over the news, Major! Neuroi! The Neuroi have attacked Pearl Harbour! And they have now moving towards our position!"


End file.
